


Hold on to me

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry offers the reader a spot next to him, after he notices that she can’t sleep. Throughout the night, the two snuggle to one another, which, in the morning, leads to confessions to be made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold on to me

You let out a long, deep sigh as your eyes shot open and you stared at the night sky. It was already very late and for past couple of hours you had been trying to get at least a little bit of sleep. You surely needed it, yet you couldn’t put a finger on what was bothering you.

You weren’t cold, your blanket provided you warmth and there was no wind whatsoever. The night was exceptionally quiet, only nocturnal animals were calling in the woods. You didn’t feel endangered either, not with Aragorn and Legolas on a watch.

Turning to your left, you sighed, wondering how long it had to take for you to doze off. You were exhausted, that particular day was utterly wearing and you were sure you would fall asleep as soon as you laid your head on a bedroll.

Apparently, you hoped for too much as now you were lying with eyes wide open. You were about to get up and go to Aragorn to ask him for some advice when a gentle voice whispered your name.

You rolled on your right and saw Merry, his head peaking over sleeping Sam.

“Did I wake you up? If I did, I am sorry, I didn’t mean to,” you rushed with explanation, keeping your voice as quiet as you possibly could in order to not awake anyone else.

“No, Y/N, you didn’t,” he said, giving you a reassuring smile. You smiled back, “I can’t sleep and am looking for a company.”

You suppressed a giggle, pushing your blanket against your face.

“Is that an offer, Mister Meriadoc?”

“Only if you wish to take it, Miss Y/N,” he replied cheekily and you nodded eagerly, collecting your things in no time. Stepping cautiously between sleeping bodies, you approached Merry and laid your bedroll next to his and slid under your blanket.

“I thought that maybe it would be easier for you to fall asleep if you were surrounded by people,” he said after a long moment of silence. You were gazing at the stars, from time to time glancing at him.

“I was running away from Mister Gimli’s snoring. If I am honest, I am now convinced that there is no escape from it,” you chuckled quietly and Merry joined you with his own cackle, muffled by a palm over his lips.

“That’s quite right, yes. I do believe, however, that the longer you hear it, the more accustomed you become.”

“We don’t have much choice but to get used to it, I’m afraid.”

“True, Miss Y/N, true,” he admitted and then, much to your surprise, you both yawned simultaneously, which was followed by a short fit of giggles from the two of you.

“Goodnight then, I suppose,” Merry said, looking at you with a soft smile and you nodded.

“Goodnight, Merry,” closing your eyes, you shifted on your right side and nuzzled under your blanket. Soon after, just before you dozed off, you heard Merry’s snores.

_____

“Breakfast is ready!” Sam’s call invaded your sleepy mind, pulling you out from a dream. It was starting to dusk, the air was fresh but you refused to open your eyes just yet. Five more minutes wouldn’t do you bad, would they?

You wanted to turn on your back, however it appeared there was an obstacle. With slightly opened eyes you glanced at your middle and discovered that there was an arm stretched across it.

Something warm nuzzled into your hair and you gasped involuntarily, startled and confused. Your still not entirely awoken mind came to the conclusion that it wasn’t anything dangerous – you didn’t believe Aragorn or Legolas would allow it to pass by them.

But still – you were cuddled with someone and you had yet to learn whom. Carefully, you turned your head and came face to face with sleeping Merry.

Apparently, the two of you must have gravitated towards each other during the night, in seek of warmth or comfort – you did not know. All you knew was that somehow it felt right. It was nice to feel his arm wrapped around you and his chest raising and falling against your back.

You did not tell anyone, but Merry had caught your eye long ago, in Bag End, while you were celebrating Mister Bilbo’s birthday. He asked you to dance with him, which you of course agreed on, and since then you could not stop thinking about him. Yet, you said nothing, too afraid to be rejected and convinced that Merry didn’t want anything more than a friendship.

You turned your head quickly as Merry began to wake up and feigned that you were still sleeping. He was fast to take his arm away from your body, which was a little disappointing. You exhaled slowly and shifted onto your back.

“Good morning,” you said carefully, watching his expression. He looked as confused as you were just few seconds ago.

“G-good morning, Y/N,” he stuttered with a crooked, unsure smile and you sat up, looking around to check if anyone was near. You noticed that everyone were gathered around Sam and eating the meal, although Aragorn was not-so-discreetly gazing at you and Merry. You frowned.

“I’m not angry, if that’s what worries you,” you said when you returned your gaze at Merry. He, too, was now sitting on his bedroll with crossed legs.

“You’re not? I’m not sure how did it happen, it wasn’t my intention when I offered you a spot next to me.”

“I know, Merry, I really do.”

“But, if I may suggest, is it possible for you to sleep next to me? I, uhm, I really enjoyed it, Y/N,” he murmured and you noticed his cheeks coloring with bright red. You blinked, surprised.

“I liked it as well,” you admitted, nervously fidgeting your fingers.

“Oh, that is wonderful!” Merry said cheerfully, “I have never slept better, if I’m honest.”

“Me too,” you whispered but you were sure he heard you.

His and yours eyes locked and you found yourself unable to tear your gaze away. You saw his happiness there, and a certain fondness but you refused to believe you had caused it. It was impossible that he reciprocated your feelings, wasn’t it? He never showed it, never gave you a sign.

“Miss Y/N, I must confess something. It is important for you to know it.”

“Yes?”

“Ever since I have met you at Mister Bilbo’s party I can’t quite get you out of my head. Pippin teases me every day about it, but I never made a move because of fear of embarrassing myself. I couldn’t imagine why a girl like you, beautiful and sweet, would wish to see me.”

“Mister Merry, we both were scared. I never said that I fancy you because I thought that you wouldn’t settle for a girl like me.”

“Oh, but you’re such a lovely person! Brave and clever, and your pumpkin pie is the best I have ever tasted! You are more than I could ask for, Y/N,” he stated passionately, drawing few glances from the rest of your companions.

You didn’t see them, however, as your eyes were entirely focused on Merry’s when you searched them for any sign of joke. It was hard for you to believe his words, yet they sounded so sincerely!

“I-I don’t know what to say,” you muttered and lowered your gaze but Merry quickly lifted your chin and gazed into your eyes.

“You don’t need to say much. I only wish to know if I could call you mine,” his eyes were pleading and after a moment of silence your lips spread into a wide, happy grin, which was immediately mirrored on Merry’s face.

“Yes, you most definitely can,” you said joyfully and Merry leant forward to press a delicate kiss on the tip of your nose. You giggled and he did, too, both of you wrapped in a bubble of shared affection and happiness, just for a brief moment forgetting about the purpose of the quest.

It was just perfect.  


End file.
